Destined
by LizzieLovesErik
Summary: This story is my own original creation, yet is loosely based on the beloved tale of Phantom! My characters Lucien and Ella share a dark, forbidden romance; inspired by the tragic love of Erik and Christine. But can they too fight their destiny?
1. Prologue

**Hiya! I'm Lizzie and I absolutely ADORE the Phantom of the Opera, and have been enjoying the simply **_**phabulous **_**fanfiction on here for quite some time now! But after being asked to write the "Prologue" to a story in my GCSE English class, I couldn't resist writing something Phantom-based! This soon led to an idea, and I have decided to begin writing my first novel, with my own plot and characters, yet obviously based on the amazingness that is Phantom! Sooooo, this is my first EVER fanfiction story, hence I am evidently bursting with excitement! But of course, I would be excited to the point of **_**hysteria **_**if you reviewed- so pretty please do! This is just the Prologue, and if you like the sound of my story I shall most definitely continue it! And please be nice, I'm only fourteen, though I don't wish to be unnecessarily pampered. If you like it, then awesome! If not, constructive criticism is welcome, as I am a learning writer so there is definitely room for improvement! I hope you enjoy, and please please please review! xoxox**

**Prologue **

The world was still. Bright, shining stars took possession of the dark velvet sky- reminding me of how I longed to take possession of _her._

Oh Ella… my beautiful Ella. Why can't you be mine? Why must I always hurt you?

The last thing I ever wanted to do was harm you in any way, but you left me with no choice!

You denied me, betrayed me!

You ran straight into the welcoming arms of that young, nauseatingly _perfect_ boy!

He had perfect hair, perfect eyes, a perfect smile, and a perfect voice which both soothed and calmed you- yet only caused my blood to boil!

He claimed to 'love' you, but he could never love you as I do!

His supposed 'love' was merely a droplet compared to the vast ocean of adoration I hold for you!

My dearest Ella, do you now see why I did what I did?

I had to win your affections, you see, and had to somehow… dispose of him.

I didn't _mean_ to kill him.

I just sometimes get swallowed by the darkness; this awful darkness which consumes me and twists my already tainted and tortured soul.

It is a darkness which I cannot escape.

Killing him was therefore not a reluctant task, but more so a perverse yet undeniable pleasure; to see the life being drained from his perfect eyes.

I only felt proud that at _my _hand, he was stone-cold dead.

Yet as soon as my mind fully absorbed the image of his limp, lifeless body, I was enveloped by an intensely sickening feeling of guilt and ultimately… dreaded thoughts of regret.

I knew then that it was all over.

How could she ever love me- a heartless murderer? Oh the shame, the excruciating pain!

How could I ever dare to dream of holding my dear, sweet Ella with blood-stained hands?

She will never look on me in love; she will only flee from the monster that I have unwillingly become.

The darkness… I blame the darkness.

This never-ending, consuming darkness has made me a monster… a blood-thirsty, terrifying _monster! _

Despite the concealed horror of my past… despite all I have suffered… there is still no excuse for me to become a murderous monstrosity in man's form!

I do not even deserve to be called a man; I am nothing more than a monster now.

Yet, I still despairingly question, can a monster really love?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I hope that those who read my "Prologue" enjoyed it, and seeing as I definitely have at least **_**two **_**readers, I shall most definitely be continuing! So, without further ado, here is the very first chapter, where we shall be formally introduced to Lucien, Ella and… someone else- a character whom I already dislike! I wonder if you can guess who my characters are "inspired" by… Anyways, whether you love it or hate it, I would greatly appreciate it if you review- I wanna know what you think! xoxox **

_**Lucien's POV**_

I saw _her _again today.

She looked as beautiful as I remembered: long chocolate curls framing her pale, delicately-featured face; her big brown eyes simply radiating with innocence; and her petite body accentuated by a simple, attractively fitted white dress.

She was effortlessly stunning; waltzing down the street with a slightly dream-like and dazed expression on her face.

And when she smiled!

Oh, she has the most charming, _uplifting _smile!

Just _thinking_ of the upward turn of her lips makes my own lips twitch with a sudden rush of happiness.

I do not even know her name, but names are not important.

After all, what's in a name?

Although I can't help being inquisitive, I do often wonder what her name is.

I think of what a joy it would be to say her name, and then see her turn and reward me with that beautiful smile.

I stood there, sub-consciously gazing at her, thinking of what pretty name may suit her…

"Ella!" a boyish voice called out.

I focused on my girl, yet she remained absorbed in the contents of a shop window, her expression still dreamy.

"_Ella! _It's me, Raif!" the slightly irritating voice continued.

She suddenly snapped out of her trance-like state, and turned around. And then, she smiled.

I automatically smiled in response, only to see a young man appear, also smiling… at _my _Ella!

Ella, Ella, Ella… indeed such a pretty name- perfect for my girl.

Only she was not smiling at her name coming from _my_ lips, no, it was the call of that infuriating young boy!

My smile faded as I studied him: average height and build, shoulder-length golden hair, and fairly _pretty_ features that were contorted in a nauseatingly bright, charming grin.

In return, I grimaced.

I imagined that some females would find him "attractive", yet personally I felt that he appeared to be both feminine and foppish.

Ella did not seem to share these thoughts however, for her smile only grew when he strolled towards her.

They _embraced._

Such a sight truly sickened me; _I _should be the man holding her in my arms!Not this pretty-boy _fool! _

I tried to calm my rising anger; perhaps they embraced simply as friends?

Yes, of course. Friends, merely _friends…_

I took deep calming breaths, only to notice how he spoke and she _laughed. _

Tossing back her pretty little head and _laughing. _Laughing is such a foreign concept to me. Why, I haven't laughed since…

Well, for a number of years. I may only be twenty-eight, yet you could say that it has been _decades _since I truly laughed.

But now I am watching _her _laugh continuously. What could he have said that was so damn funny?

But I still told myself that they must only be friends… only friends…

Yet, as they slowly walked together, I noticed how she constantly played with a strand of her long russet curls, and repeatedly fluttered her dark eyelashes.

She was practically _swooning and simpering _at the fool!

All the while, he held her hand and flashed that all-too _dazzling _smile.

I instantly felt sick.

With purpose, I began striding away from my hiding place.

As my face met the strangely sudden rush of sunlight, I turned on my heel and walked the opposite way down the street.

I didn't notice that I was walking at an outlandishly fast pace.

Nor did I notice that in a vague attempt to gain composure, I was muttering to myself.

Perhaps that was why passing people were staring at me as if I was mad.

Maybe I really _am _mad!

Crazy, deluded, a raving lunatic… After all, I am seemingly obsessed with a girl whom I do not even know!

Yet, I _cannot _be mad, for I can recall my thoughts perfectly well.

In fact, this may not even be an obsession- perhaps I simply _knew _that she and I are destined to be together!

This could be the hand of fate possessing my mind, urging me to find Ella!

She would bring such light and happiness into my world of darkness; _she _would be my saviour, my sanity, my _love_!

And no-one shall prevent our destiny; not even that insolent _fop _of a boy who dared make her smile!

_I _shall be the man to bring out her pretty smile; _I _shall be the man to make her laugh until she is close to tears; _I _shall make her simper and swoon at my feet.

At this present moment in time, it may seem like I am obsessed with a stranger.

But I can guarantee that she will not be a stranger for long!

**Hehehe, I wonder if you can guess who Lucien, Ella and Raif are based on? ;-) If you are kind enough to leave me with a review expressing your feedback, please also tell me **_**who **_**you think are the inspiration of each of my individual characters! I should hope that it is clear so far! xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I shall update soon! And please reviewreviewreview my lovelys! xoxox**


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLA! :-) Thank you so much for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! And I am glad that you figured out that Lucien is based on Erik; Ella is based on Christine; and Raif is based on Raoul! Though for the record, they are still my own characters, so please do not expect every aspect to be the same. For example, a key characteristic that differs is Lucien's appearance- he is perfectly handsome and **_**not **_**deformed, as I did not wish to copy the entire concept of Phantom! However, it should be clear that he is based on Erik; as well as the similarities between Raif and Raoul and Ella and Christine. But now that kerfuffle is out of the way, here is the next chapter, which is from Ella's perspective. This should be a good chapter- it is Lucien and Ella's "accidental" meeting for the first time! As always, please read, review and enjoy this instalment! xoxox **

_**Ella's POV **_

It was such a lovely, sunny day. The golden sunrays deliberately radiated through my window; a pleasant yet profuse temptation. With a happy sigh, I changed into a light, pretty green dress, ready to venture outside and embrace the warm sunshine. Remembering my father, I called out:

"Papa!"

My response was silence.

"_Papa!"_ I called again.

Again I received nothing but silence.

I shook my head in amusement, and began descending down the stairs to my father's office.

"Papa? Are you there? Or have you been stolen away by the fairies again!" I laughed, as my dishevelled father retreated out of his office, running a hand through his greying hair.

"I'm afraid your last assumption was correct, I was indeed away with the fairies!" he chuckled.

"Oh papa, yet another attractive quality I've inherited from you!" I replied, giggling unintentionally.

"Everyone always calls me Ella the Enthralled; Ella the Enchanted; Ella the Astounded! The list goes on…"

"Ah, my little Ella, such a dreamy girl," smiled my father, "Never taking life too seriously… although of course, that is the best way to be! Always maintain such endearing innocence, my darling."

He cupped my cheek, and I kissed his finger, still sustaining my role of a sweet, charming daughter.

"Of course I will Papa! Though surely a trip to town will not affect my innocence…?"

I am a grown woman of twenty years old, yet I still like to humour my father, giving him a sense of security as a dominating parent.

I know that he will always say yes, but this never stops me from asking his permission to leave the house!

An amused smile graced my father's lips, and his brown eyes twinkled.

"Of course you may go to town my dear, only make sure that you do not get _completely _lost in your own world! There are some treacherous people about who may take advantage of your sweet innocence!"

"Yes Papa!" I airily replied, already making my way to the door.

"Stay safe now sweet-heart…"

"Yes Papa!"

"…and don't talk to strangers!"

"_Yes Papa_! I promise! And I will be back by six-o'clock…"

The door shut, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally, I was _free. _

I loved my Papa of course, but there is nothing greater than being outside in _summer_. The mild breeze gently caressed my face, as I shut my eyes with the sheer bliss of it.

As I walked further into town, the skies seemed to clear, and became an even more intense and beautiful shade of blue. I positively revelled in the warm, golden blanket of sunshine, which made me feel so.. so indescribably _alive! _

I then began to feel detached from the general hustle and bustle of the town square; and I was absorbed by the familiar feeling of being safely enveloped my own world.

It was the sunshine that did it. For I soon became so immersed by the warm, happy feeling of the sun that I did not even concentrate on where I was walking.

The sudden collision between me and a stranger snapped me back to reality.

"Ouch!" was all I heard from the stranger, as a high-pitched "Oh!" escaped from my lips. My bag was knocked in the process, and my purse flew out. I quickly bent down and hurriedly picked it up, knowing that I was blushing furiously. I did not dare look up, and assumed that the stranger had continued on their way.

However, the offer of a hand surprised me, and I took it hesitantly, as I slowly got to my feet.

"Please forgive me Miss; I did not see you there! Although it is difficult to believe that I could have simply passed by such an astonishing beauty…" a smooth, attractive voice purred.

I looked up to see the owner of such a beautiful voice, only to gasp out loud.

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

He was not handsome in an obvious, _pretty _way, but more so in a manner that was irresistibly masculine.

His tall, lean frame was also visibly toned and muscular. Smooth tanned skin accentuated his chiselled jaw, high cheek-bones, and perfect facial features. Tousled ebony hair hung over his eyes… such striking green eyes. His face and body may have been all well-formed muscle and high cheekbones, yet his eyes were soft and hauntingly beautiful; two exquisitely-coloured pools of emerald green. His lips were also soft, and looked extremely enticing…

"Miss? Are you alright?" That hypnotizing voice brought me straight back to my senses.

He was looking at me with a bemused expression on his face, and I, oh god, I was staring at him with my mouth hanging slightly open.

I immediately blushed profusely and looked away in embarrassment.

He put a hand on my shoulder, and I immediately relaxed from his touch. I turned to him and smiled, regaining my composure.

"I am quite alright thank you Sir. I do apologize for being so naïve; not even concentrating on where I was going! How silly of me!" I proclaimed, my eyes never once leaving his face.

I tried not to stare, but he was so darn _attractive._

I always assumed that if I had a preferred _type _of men, it would be prettily- handsome blondes with wide smiles, like Raif. But now… now I think that if I were to have a type, it would most definitely involve tousled black hair, high cheekbones, and emerald eyes.

Those eyes were gazing at me intently, as he graced me with the sound of his velvety voice again.

"Naivety and innocence is often a most charming characteristic," he said, unknowingly mirroring the words of my dearest father. "Do not apologize for something which I only find simply adorable!" he finished with a devilish grin.

His smile almost made me melt on the spot.

"Mmmm.." I dumbly replied, gazing into his gorgeous green eyes with the most stupid smirk on my face. Silence hung in the air, without its usual accompaniment of awkwardness. He was still looking at me, with an expression that was a cross between sheer joy and something else that I couldn't quite decipher. In an attempt to break the silence, I exclaimed:

"Goodness, look at the time! My father will be expecting me home soon!"

This was a lie. But for some reason I felt as if I had to escape from the uncomfortably intense feelings that this _stranger _aroused in me.

It was not a feeling I was accustomed to, not even when I was with dearest Raif, whom I know so well.

It both excited and scared me, yet the fear especially gnawed away at the back of my mind. I turned to walk away, yet that silky voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You are leaving… so soon? Please stay a little longer; if you are weary, we can rest on that bench over there!" he said, gesturing to a beautifully carved wooden bench.

I smiled in response, unable to resist.

**Am pretty excited about the continuation of this story; I really enjoyed writing the dialogue that Lucien and Ella shared. I shall be rotating the perspectives of each chapter, so the next chapter will be from Lucien's POV, so we can see what he makes of his first meeting with Ella! Hope you enjoyed it, but please let me know what you think regardless! A new review always brightens my day, so please grace me with your opinion, and any preferences or advice for future chapters! I want to know what **_**you **_**think, or what you would prefer to see as the story continues. Thanks so much for reading! xoxox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wowowow, it's been YONKS since I updated! :O My excuse? Pretty much all the annoying GCSE shizzle that accompanies the awesomeness of being a year 10! But now I'm back on track with my story, and promise to make future updates more regular! :') Hehehe, and I must admit that the 11 reviews I received for my first few chapters SERIOUSLY excited me, so please please please keep telling me what you think! Woah, and I'm getting lotsa hits too! So if you 'hit' my story, please also drop me a review! ;-) Many thanks my beautiful readers; here is the next chapter! xoxox**

_**Lucien's POV**_

I spoke to her!

I held a conversation with my dear, sweet Ella, whilst oozing a sudden, unexpected confidence.

She _smiled _at me! Her beautiful smile was aimed at _me! _In fact, she smiled multiple times, sometimes even _staring _at me whilst a beaming smile lit up her face.

Her stares were not like those of the people in the street; she did not stare at me as if I was crazy. On the contrary, she stared at me as if… as if she found me _attractive._

It may have been my imagination, but it seemed to be so _real! _She may have not been the first woman to do so, yet it is Ella alone who holds the key to my heart. It hence seemed so… _unearthly _to have her stare at me in such a way. After dreaming of this moment for so long, its reality was purely breathtaking.

I soon convinced her to sit with me, where we often stole 'secret' glances at each other. When our eyes met, my heart soared.

We shared a smile that seemed as special as sharing a secret that only we knew.

Oh, for once in my life I felt so _happy! _I could barely speak through my excitement, yet knew that I could take this moment to an even further extent of bliss.

"So… do you live locally? I'm sure that I have seen your face before," I truthfully exclaimed, smiling at her.

"As I previously stated, I believe that it would be impossible to forget such a beautiful face." She blushed prettily, as my love for her grew and grew.

"Oh Sir, you do flatter me…"

"Lucien," I interrupted. "Please, call me Lucien."

"_Lucien…" _she smiled, as if savouring the taste of the word on her lips.

"I like that name, it's different- exotic in a way!" she exclaimed, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Well, good afternoon Lucien, my name is Ella!" she stood, and did a mock-curtsey, attempting to suppress a giggle. I grinned in response and also stood, bowing to her.

"Indeed Ella, it is a most pleasant afternoon… especially now we have met!" I winked at her, relishing my new-found confidence, and she giggled and blushed again, retreating back to her seat. I joined her, and she continued questioning my name.

"Lucien… Is it of English decent?"

"_I_ am entirely English, yet my name is of Latin origination."

"Latin? Wow, that truly _is _exotic!" she said excitedly.

"Where do you think _my _name comes from? I've never asked Papa…"

"You do indeed have a lovely name. It sounds… sweet and… pretty. It suits you," I said shyly; losing my confidence for a moment.

Ella modestly smiled, and I especially took pleasure in noticing how she played with a strand of her hair, whilst unknowingly fluttering her eyelashes as she murmured,

"Thank you for your lovely, kind words Lucien, you really are most charming!"

My heart skipped a beat, yet I simply cleared my throat, attempting to portray confidence again.

"I only charm you with the _truth_ Ella! Nothing more, and nothing less," I purred, daring to reach out and touch her cheek. She immediately leaned towards my touch, shutting her eyes like a content cat. I caressed her cheek, and she lifted her gloved hand to touch mine, creating a most innocent yet intimate pose.

We both realised all too soon how improper this was; we were still merely strangers. After we sprung apart however, we shared yet another special, secret smile.

Through the haze of my thoughts, I somehow managed to remember our previous conversation.

"I may know that your name is somewhat… _appealing," _I said softly, my gaze never leaving her,

"Yet I am afraid to confess that I am unsure of its origin," I finished, frowning.

Ella seemed to have also been lost in her thoughts, forgetting our topic of conversation.

"Oh? Ah, yes… my name origination! No matter, I'm sure I will survive! Although I will be burdened with the question forevermore…" she playfully stated.

"Well then, I will make it _my responsibility _to find this out for you! After all, we wouldn't want you to be pondering about your own name for the rest of your life, would we? Life is far too short for unanswered questions," I teasingly replied, beginning to stand.

"So, seeing as you have made this task your own _responsibility, _I take it… we will perhaps meet again?" Was that… a _hopeful _expression I saw on her face?

"Most definitely! Of course, only so that I can tell you your name origins…"

"Of course!" she giggled.

"Well, it has been my sincerest pleasure meeting you… _Ella," _I gave her a meaningful smile, and extended my hand, "Perhaps we shall_bump _into one another again!"

Ella burst out laughing, and met her hand with my own as if to shake it, only for me to take her hand and place a lingering kiss upon it.

"I'm sure that we will…" she breathed, gazing at me with an expression which I could not fathom.

"Goodbye Lucien!"

"Until we meet again, dearest Ella…"

**Tehehe. Am just a TEENSY bit excited, 'cuz today I received an extra-special (extremely belated) Christmas present in the post; which has obviously taken AGES to arrive! And guess what? I now have an adorable t-shirt which refers to me as an "Angel of Music". Yes, I now have a Phantom t-shirt. My life is complete! If you review, I might magically, erm, **_**photocopy **_**my Phantom t-shirt and send it to you over fanfiction! I will just need Erik to help me figure out how to do it exactly… but anyways! Back to DESTINED. Yayayay! The next chapter is officially up! xD I hope you enjoyed, and pleeeeeease tell me whatcha think about Lucien, Ella and my story! And also tell me exactly what YOU would like to happen next! I will take everything into consideration; your suggestions could change the entire path of my story! EXCITING MUCH. Hehe 'nyways, lotsa loving to my fellow phantomers! REVIEW FOR A PHANTOM T-SHIRT. You know you want to! ;-) xoxox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya beautifuls! YAY. Reviews excite me, please keep reading and reviewing! IT MAKES ME HAPPY. Like, running through a field simply for the hell of it happy. So please keep reviewing and I promise to run through a field… as soon as the weather stops being cold and annoying! ;-) Hehe, and I hope you enjoy your Phantom t-shirts! They are magical and invisible… BUT STILL. Anyways, Erik helped me to conjure them up, so they are EXTRA-SPECIALLY-SPECIAL! Feel thankful. And and and, I have another chapter for ya too! Just Ella rambling on about how sexy Lucien is, but it's necessary and I'm sure you'll enjoy… ;-) xoxox**

_**Ella's POV**_

He is so charming. And _so _handsome! Really, really handsome…

Oh, I simply cannot get him out of my mind! The tall, dark handsome man with beautiful green eyes.

Why, I barely _know _the man! This was the first time I had even seen his face, but now… his face is all I see.

What is wrong with me? Everyone knows that my friendship with Raif is ordained to develop, and that we will begin courting. Even our _fathers _wish for us to marry!

So why did I feel such roller-coasters of emotion when I was with Lucien- a man who is barely more than a stranger?

He smiled at me; my heart melted. He said something amusing; my torrents of laughter were unstoppable. He complimented me; I felt as if I would _burst _with happiness. And when he left, I could not conceal such a sad, sinking feeling in my chest.

I _missed _him. I still do!

Oh, why must these feelings be so unknown to me? Why can I not feel the same with my sweet Raif, who has been my dearest friend for _years? _

Instead, I find myself hypnotized by the mere presence of this alluring, mysterious _stranger! _

My innocence may be perceived as "charming", yet it is preventing me from understanding the sheer_ intense_ sensation of being with Lucien.

I know that my father tells me not to talk to strangers- he repeats it enough! But this invitation of meeting again with Lucien is far too tempting to possibly resist.

But… perhaps I should resist? Surely it is not healthy for me to be so _captivated _by this man?

Why, we only spoke for numerous minutes, yet I already feel addicted to his mere presence.

There I go again, speaking of him as if he is an intoxicating drug. The thought of any type of _drug _is a foreign concept to me, yet I know that drugs are both addictive and dangerous. A bitter-sweet sacrifice.

Is _he _dangerous? I am still afraid… but unwillingly cannot stop thinking about him. Oh, why do I _crave _him so?

My mind is consumed with his name: Lucien. Oh, Lucien, Lucien, Lucien…

Though now I ponder that Lucien is a name similar to that of Lucifer; the Devil himself.

The Devil himself…? Oh dear god, I am honestly going mad! How can I compare _Lucien _to the Devil? It is obvious that the man resembles nothing but an angel.

A dark angel, perhaps, but a beautiful angel nonetheless. I am not quite naïve enough to believe in real angels, yet I believe that such a man could only have been crafted by heavenly creatures! And his voice!

Oh, his voice filled my soul with the most extreme, intimate emotions: a wonderful wave of sweet yet sultry feelings that made me want to laugh, scream and cry in ecstasy.

Yes. I know now.

I know that I _must _see him again. I feel as if I cannot _live _without hearing the velvety tones of that _voice. _ Oh, that voice! The voice of an angel.

Though I distinctly remember being told that the Devil was a fallen angel.

_**Dun-dun-duuuuuun. Pretty please review! xoxox**_


End file.
